


Rise of the Guardians of the Galaxy

by Cerillen



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: ... - Freeform, Also ignore the terrible title, And more hugs, Anyways, Because they're beautiful and nothing you say can change that, Bunny can be a bit of an asshole, But not enough to leave, Despite what many always seem to think, Don't hate on my tags, Don't you feel like a jerk now, ENJOY IT, Guardians that go against the law, I promise, It did nothing to you, Jack needs more love, Laughing at a name, Pitch is a good person, Sandy is also a good bro, There's no reason for you to laugh at it, We all know its terrible, as always, but we love him anyways, cus' this'll be a good story once it really gets going, for the greater good, of course, the guardians need to realize that jack is a little shit because that's all he knows how to be, you should feel ashamed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerillen/pseuds/Cerillen
Summary: Fear Inc. is a government organization that secretly employs criminals in the hopes of improving society. The Lunanoff Corporation is a business that covers up a similar criminal organization that goes against the government for the "greater good".These two organizations have been at war for years now, but this war will soon end when the two sides' most valuable members meet each other for the very first time.Except things are never as simple as two sides simply going at each other and that becomes far too obvious when the sides finally collide and the secrets they both hold are brought out and into the open for all to see.





	

"Have you heard of them?"  
"Who?"  
"The Guardians!"  
"…of the Galaxy?"  
"What? No! The Guardians! Just The Guardians. Some people call them the Guardians of Childhood."  
"Really? Why?"  
"Apparently, they help people by doing illegal things."  
"Like stealing from the government?"  
"Yeah, and then giving the money or supplies to families in need."  
"Wow. Sounds nice."  
"I know right?!"  
"But wait, isn't there another criminal that does that?"  
"Is there?"  
"Yeah. Some guy a few planets over does the same thing."  
"Really?"  
"Uh-huh. I just wish I could remember his name. He even had a partner and everything."  
"Oh! I think I know who your talking about!"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah! The partner, isn't he that café owner?"  
"Yeah, that’s him!"  
"Jack Frost!"  
"That’s it!"  
"I thought that he was just a thief?"  
"The best thief in the entire universe!"  
"Your only saying that because he's cute."  
"Shut-up! I am not!"  
"Pfft. Okay, sure."  
"Oh, whatever. So what are you doing this weekend?"  
"Oh! Me and Daniel are going out for dinner at Elmeera's!"  
"Really? That sounds awesome!"


End file.
